WEIß KREUZ MON(STER)
by houjun
Summary: Weiß Kreuz á la Pokémon Art!^^;


WEIß KREUZ MON(STER)  
  
  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen auf der Weiß Kreuz Insel. Omi, Yohji und Ken, die die letzten Tage im Assassinscenter von Kritiker City verbracht hatten waren nun auf dem Weg nach Mission City, um dort den nächsten Arenaleiter herauszufordern. Aya saß wie immer auf Omis Schulter und schaute grimmig durch die Gegend. Der Weg war noch lang, aber zum Glück spielte das Wetter gut mit. Die Sonne strahlte schon den ganzen Morgen auf unsere Freunde herab. Ein Genuss für Omi und eine gute Gelegenheit für Ken Aya besser zu erforschen. Wie ES sich benahm, wenn es der grellen Sonne ausgesetzt war. Eingehend betrachtete er es und kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss, dass es bei gutem Wetter sogar noch grimmiger guckte. ^^ Aber ausnahmsweise war Aya heute nicht das einzigste Wesen, dass von dem Wetter nicht begeistert war. "Omi. OMI, mach doch schneller! Los, ich will in den Schatten! Die Sonne ruiniert noch meine Haare! Mein Taint! Omi, denk an meinen Taint und beeil dich!!" Yohji schnatterte schon, seit sie von Kritiker City aus losgegangen waren, aber Omi war das so ziemlich egal. "Du musst ja nicht mit uns mitkommen, Yotan! Du kannst dich gerne abseilen und ein schattiges Plätzchen suchen!" "Nichts da!! Du schuldest mir noch ein neues Fahrrad!! Außerdem will ich das Aya nicht bei dir zurücklassen. Stimmt's nicht, Aya?" , sprach er und wuschelte Aya durch seine süßen roten Haare. "Shi-ne! Shi-ne!!" "Ja, ich weiß, du hast mich auch lieb, Aya! Sag mal, Omi. Kannst du mir dein Aya nicht schenken? Ich würde sogar über die Sache mit dem Fahrrad drüber hinwegsehen... Och bitte!!" "Niemals! Ich habe Aya damals von Professor Persia bekommen! Das ist mein erstes Weiß Kreuzmon!! Ein Aya bekomme ich bestimmt kein zweites Mal! Das ist meins!" "Pleease, Omi!! Wir können auch einen Weiß Kreuzmon Kampf darum machen, ja?" "OK, ich gewinne ja eh... Ken, du bist Schiedsrichter! Jeder darf drei Monster einsetzten!" "OK! Los geht's!!" Ken, der bisher so gut wie gar nichts gesagt hatte setzte sich an den Rand und holte Blatt und Stift hervor. Er wusste sowieso schon, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde. Aber immerhin konnte er so die Gelegenheit nutzen um Aya zu zeichnen...  
  
"Aya, ich wähle dich!!!!!" Aya hüpfte beleidigt grummelnd von seiner Schulter und baute sich vor Yohji auf. "SHI-NE!" Yohji überlegte kurz. "Wir wollen es dir ja nicht zu einfach machen, mein Kleiner! Hm, welches nehm ich denn... OK, ich nehme dich, Ouka!!!" Und damit warf er den Weiß Kreuzball und aus einem Wuschel aus blauen Haaren tauchte schließlich das Ouka Monster auf. "Omi, Omi!" ,rief es. Yohji blickte verdutzt auf und selbst Ken verharrte kurz in seinem Werkeln. "OMI! Was hast du meinem Ouka schon wieder beigebracht!!!!" "Gomen, es war so niedlich....^^ Los, lass uns jetzt kämpfen! Aya! Sushiblickattacke!!!!" Ouka kippte wie gelähmt nach hinten auf den Boden und bekam Kenshin-Oro-Augen. "Ouka, zurück! Das hast du gut gemacht, Kleines. Na warte, Omi!! Birman, du bist dran!!!!" Birman baute sich aufrecht stehend vor Aya auf. Rote Haare trafen auf violetten Lippenstift und blauen Maskara. Ein Duell der Giganten. "Birman!! Erpressungsattacke!!!!" Birman verwandelte sich in ein wirbelndes Woilknäul und stürzte sich auf Aya. Kurz vor ihm stoppte es, zog eine Pistole und rief: "Willst du mein Hund werden?!" Bedrängt und in die Enge getrieben fingen Ayas Haarstränen plötzlich wie wild an zu wackeln und über Ayas hellem Fell entstand ein schwarzer Mantel mit Schnallen. Neugierig kamen Omi, Yohji und Ken näher und betrachteten sich das Monster. Schnell zog Omi seinen Monsterdex und hielt es auf das Ding, das eben noch Aya war. "Abessinien. Ein Auftragskillermonster. Die Weiterentwicklung des Aya- Monsters. Hält sich für gewöhnlich in Krankenhäusern auf und sucht häufig nach der Nähe von Aya-Chan Monstern. Abessinien-Monster sind immer schlecht gelaunt und tragen steht's ein Katana mit sich herum. Seine Attacken sind 'Sushiblick' und 'Fliegendes Katana'." Omis Augen wurden groß und er starrte sein Abessinien an. "Wow! Ich habe ein Auftragskillermonster!!!!!!!" "Omi, Omi! Gib es mir! Ich will es zeichnen!! Es sieht wirklich noch niedlicher aus als vorher!" Ken bückte sich, um nach Abessinien zu greifen, als dieses dazu ansetzte sein Katana zu ziehen. "SHI- NE!!" "O-Omiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" Ken fing an zu schluchzen, als er so kühl von Abessinien zurückgewiesen wurde. "Tu was!!!!" Etwas hilflos versuchte Omi sein Monster auf irgendeine Weise zu zähmen -erfolglos! Yohji grinste überlegen und zog einen Weiß Kreuzball hervor. "Tja ja, wenn ihr mich nicht hättet... Aya-Chan, du bist dran!!"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Am Abend erreichten unsere Freunde endlich Missioncity. Sie hatten dreimal so lange gebraucht, als geplant war. Abessinien wollte sich nicht von Aya- Chan trennen und somit hatte Omi beide Schultern voll gehabt und brauchte dementsprechend oft eine Pause. Zu allem Überfluss war auch noch Yohji am schmollen, dass Abessinien und Aya-Chan bei Omi auf der Schulter saßen und nicht bei ihm. Während Omi also den Weg über versuchte, Yohji zu beruhigen hatte Ken unentwegt gezeichnet. Er war letztendlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er Aya-Chan nicht mochte. Für ihn zählte einzig und allein Abessinien!!  
  
Es war schon spät und im Grunde genommen hatte Omi gar keine Lust mehr noch irgendwas zu tun, geschweige denn einen Weiß Kreuzmon Kampf hinzulegen. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Professor Persia hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Trainer oftmals sehr freundlich waren. Besonders zu Monstertrainern. Und dass sie einen deshalb oftmals in der Arena schlafen lassen würden. Es war ja nur fair, wenn man sich besser kennen lernte.  
  
  
  
"Sag' mal, Yohji, bist du dir sicher, dass das hier eine Arena ist? Vielleicht hast du dich ja auch verlaufen..." Misstrauisch beäugten unsere drei Helden die 'Arena'. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine riesige Kathedrale, die mehr einer Kirche ähnelte, als alles andere. In der Dunkelheit wirkte sie wirklich sehr bedrohlich... "Ja, wir sind hier richtig! ...Du wirst doch nicht etwa Angst haben, Omi-kun? *grins* Schau, Abessinien traut sich auch." "SHI-NEE!!!! *deathglare*" Ken war auch gleich Yohjis, bzw. Abessiniens Meinung! "Wir sollten da rein gehen! Es wird auch schon dunkel... Ich kann auch mit Abby ( - Spitzname für Abessinien...^^;) schon vorausgehen!"  
  
Omi überlegte noch kurz. er wollte natürlich nicht als Feigling dastehen. Also traten alle vier in die Arenakathedrale ein -und bekamen einen Schock fürs Leben! Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiger Raum, der an der Decke von einigen Kirchturmglocken gekrönt wurde. Und inmitten in diesem Raum tobten die Monster!  
  
Viele verschiedene Weiß-Kreuz-Monster und die Krönung bildete eines mit silberweißen Haaren, einer schwarzen Augenklappe und vielen Narben, dass unentwegt wie ein Meerschweinchen quietschte und die anderen Monster erbarmungslos angriff. Aber es war viel größer als die anderen Monster!!  
  
Yohji wurde bleich. "D-Das sieht ja aus, wie ein..ein Farfie-Monster! Nur viel zu groß!" Beim Klang seiner Stimme, drehte sich das Riesenmonster um und starte unsere Freunde mit seinem einen goldenen Auge feindselig entgegen. Dann lies es von den anderen Monstern ab und lief in ihre Richtung. "Yo! Ich b-" "ES KANN SPRECHEN!!!" Ken, Yohji und Omi schauten ES aus ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen entgegen. Abessinien schaute es griesgrämig von Omis Schulter aus an. "Shi-ne!"  
  
Grinsend beäugte das Farfie-Etwas unsere Freunde und blieb schließlich an Omikun und seinem Abessinien hängen. Etwas nervös und ängstlich schauten unsere Freunde zurück.  
  
"OK, und jetzt noch mal ohne Schreikampf! Ich bin Farfarello, Arenaleiter von Mission-City. Willkommen in meiner Arena!" "A-Arenaleiter...?" Jetzt meldete sich Yohji zu Wort. "Aber...du siehst aus wie...wie eins von den Monstern!!" *grins* Belustigt grinste Farf und erwiderte. "Ich BIN ein Monster! Die Professoren Eszett haben eine neue Maschine entwickelt, die Weiß-Kreuz-Monster in Menschen verwandelt. Geesh, und jetzt regt euch nicht so auf!" "Aha! ...Wieso bist du ein Mensch geworden...?" "God hurts. Als Mensch hab' ich viel mehr Freiraum..." "Ah, und...-" "Wie auch immer", unterbrach Omi. "Ich bin Tsukiyono Omi aus Amnesia-City und ich bin hier, um den Devil-Orden zu gewinnen!!" Interessiert beäugte Farfie Omi. "Gut, dann lasst uns gleich beginnen!" Und damit erhob er die Arme und alles ging in dem Geräusch der schlagenden Kirchturmglocken unter!  
  
~*~  
  
"Der Kampf ist drei gegen drei! Die Regeln sind wie immer. Wenn ein Weiß- Kreuz-Monster unfähig ist weiter zu kämpfen oder den Ring verlässt, wird es disqualifiziert. Alles andere ist erlaubt! Alles klar? Dann los!!" "Sheesh! Yohji, Ken, wisst ihr was? Ich werde diesen Kampf gewinnen, das schwöre ich euch! Ansonsten zieh' ich mir Mädchenkleider an, darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen! Also gut... OK, Abessinien, ich wähle dich!!" "Botan, du bist dran!" "Ein Botan!" Omi zog schnell seinen Weiß-Kreuz-Monster-dex. "Botan, ein Kritikermonster. Ein Botan findet man meistens in Automobilen. Es ist gerne in Begleitung von Assasin- und Kritiker-Monstern. Botan-Monster sind generell gut gelaunt, mögen kleine Mädchen und sind sehr anhänglich. Seine besonderen Attacken sind der "Papierflieger", "Boxer" und der gefürchtete "Anlehner". Botan setzt diese Attacken mit Vorliebe gegen Ran-, Aya- und Abessinien-Monster ein."  
  
"Oh je, das wird ein schwerer Kampf..." Zähneknirschend schaute Omi dem Botan entgegen. "Botan, Papierflieger!!" Und schon schoss ein riesiger Papierflieger aus Botans Hand, traf Abessinien an der Nase -und verwirrte es. "Omae o korosu... @_@" "Nein, Abessinien!! Yohji! Tu doch was! Es spricht Heero Yuys Text aus Gundam Wing!!!", wimmerte Omi. Doch bevor Yohji erwidern konnte, oder Abessinien wieder bei klarem Verstand war, startete Botan schon mit dem nächsten Angriff. "Botan! Anlehner!!" Und schon hoppelte Botan auf das verwirrte Abessinien los und lehnte sich an ihn dran! "Abessinien! Nein!!! Komm zurück!" Widerwillig holte Omi sein Abessinien zurück. "Das hast du gut gemacht...Abby." "...omae o korosu....lehn dich nicht an mich... omae o korosu...." quietschend und wimmernd rannte Ken zu Abessinien! "Ich kümmer mich um ihn!!...Oh, mein kleiner, lieber Abby..." Liebevoll nahm er es in den Arm. ^.^  
  
Omi zog seinen nächsten Weiß-Kreuz-Monster-Ball. "Toto-Chan! Du bist dran!!!" "Rabbi-Chen! Rabbi-Chen!" Farfie quietschte von der anderen Seite entsetzt los! "Rosa!!! Blau!!! *jajajajajaja* Botan!! Greif das Gottesliebe Monster an!! Boxer!" Botan rannte auf das Toto-Chan-Monster zu und berührte es leicht und unsicher mit der Faust am Magen. Kavalier wie er war, konnte er keine Frauen schlagen. "Hey, das Monster gefällt mir!", warf Yohji ein. "Gut, das ist unsere Chance!!", rief Omi. "Toto-Chan!! Rabbi-Chen-Angriff! Und dann ein Rosa-roter-Regenschirm-Angriff!"  
  
Botan war daraufhin so niedergeschlagen, dass er sich weigerte weiter zu kämpfen. "Mist. Na gut, Nagi! Du bist dran!!" Und damit förderte er ein Nagi hervor! "Ein Nagi! Weiß-Kreuz-Monster-dex, was sagst du dazu?"  
  
"Nagi-Mon, die Weiterentwicklung eines Naoe-Monsters, die Wiederum die Weiterentwicklung des Prodigy-Monsters ist. Entstadium. Kategorie Schwarz- Mon. Nagi ist im Gegensatz zu Naoe ein ernstes Monster und erinnert manchmal an das berühmt berüchtigte Aya-Monster. Nagi-Monster sind Einzelgänger und weniger Angriffslustig. Nagi beherrscht als einziges bekanntes Monster die Telekinese und ist ein ernstzunehmender Gegner."  
  
"Oh je, ein Nagi Monster also... Naja, es wird wohl auch nicht den Mut haben eine Frau zu schlagen, hah! Toto-Chan!! Rabby-Chen-Attacke!!!!" "Rabby-Chen wants to play with Nagi-kun! ^.^ " Nagi weicht Toto-Chan und ihrem Stoffhasen geschickt aus. "Hm...Nagi, Gott mag es nicht, wenn man Toto-Chan ärgert! Also los! Telekinese!!" Rabby-Chen wird aus dem Ring geschleudert "Rabby-Chen, Rabby-Chen, Rabby-Chen" und Toto-Chan läuft hinterher! "Toto-Chan wird disqualifiziert! Sie hat den Ring verlassen!"  
  
"So ein Mist!" Omi war richtig in Rage. Yohji ruft ihm beschwichtigend zu. Mach' jetzt keinen Fehler!" "Hah! Ich weiß schon, was ich tue!! Crawford, du bist dran!!!" Und damit sprang ein Crawford-Monster in den Ring. "Crawford! Besieg' Nagi mit der Ohrfeigenattacke!" Crawford rannte auf Nagi zu und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Daraufhin flüchtete Nagi panisch aus dem Ring... "Nagi wird disqualifiziert!" Triumphierend grinsend wartete Omi jetzt auf Farfies letztes Weiß-Kreuz-Monster. "Ich bin gespannt, was du noch zu bieten hast..." "Wart's ab, Kleiner" grinste Farfie heimtückisch zurück und zog sein letztes Monster. "Wenn du ein Crawford-Monster hast, bitteschön! Schuldig, du bist dran!!!" Und mit einem lauten Knall sprang Schuldig breit grinsend in den Ring!  
  
Omi holte wieder seinen Monster-dex hervor. "Was ist das für ein komisches Monster...?"  
  
"Schuldig-Mon, ein Schwarzmonster. Die Weiterentwickelte Form des Mastermind-Monsters. Schuldig ist immer gut gepflegt und hat stets ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Schuldig-Mon sind in der Regel dafür bekannt, gerne andere Monster und Menschen zu ärgern und in ihren Gedanken rumzuwühlen. Schuldig ist das einzige, bekannte Weiß-Kreuz-Monster mit telepatischen Kräften und es besitzt eine unglaubliche Schnelligkeit. Es gibt niemals auf und ist allein durch diesen Willen schon sehr stark. Es hält sich in vielen Gegenden auf und liebt es besonders Orakel-, Crawford- und Brad-Monstern auf die Nerven zu gehen. Schuldig ist der natürliche Freund und Verbündete des Farfie-Monsters. "  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Der Kampf ging in die alles entscheidende Runde. Crawford vs. Schuldig. Wer würde diesen Kampf gewinnen? Hinterhältig grinsend blickte Schuldig Crawford entgegen, der völlig ruhig zu ihm zurückfunkelte. "Schuldig! Agilität!!!" Schuldig raste auf Crawford zu und versuchte ihn an der Seite zu streifen. "Crawford! Ausweichen und Boxer!" Crawford sah' Schuldigs Angriff voraus, wich zur Seite aus und boxte ihm in den Bauch. Leicht gekrümmt dackelte Schuldig ein Stück von Crawford weg. Griesgrämig beobachtete Farfie den Angriff. "Schuldig, Telepathie! Das stärkste, was du hast! Nimm Yaoi bei ihm!!!" Überrascht schaute Omi hoch. "Yaoi? Was ist das?" Farfie grinste ihn heimtückisch an. "Eine geheime Spezialtechnik, die ich ihm beigebracht habe!! Hehe!" Schuldig grinste, näherte sich Crawford elegant und setzte Yaoi-Telepathie ein. Und plötzlich wurde Crawford rot wie Abessiniens Haare und setzte sich auf den Boden und fing an seltsame Geräusche von sich zu geben, was sich wenn man genau hinhörte wie gequältes Stöhnen anhörte! -^.^-  
  
"W-Was hast du mit ihm gemacht...?!" Entsetzt starrte Omi auf Crawford, der plötzlich noch röter wurde und dann keinen Cremefarbenen Anzug mehr, sondern eine weiße Bluse trug. "Omi, es hat sich weiterentwickelt! Crawford hat sich weiterentwickelt!" , warf Yohji aufgeregt ein. Omi hielt schnell seinen Monster-dex vor das immer noch knallrote Monster.  
  
"Brad-Mon, die Weiterentwicklung eines Crawford-Monsters. Letzte Entwicklungsstufe des Orakelmonsters. Schwarz-Mon. Brad-Monster sind offener und lockerer als Crawford-Mons. Sie regen sich schnell auf und reagieren aggressiv. Das Brad-Monster hat kräftige Fäuste und ist unberechenbar. Es besitzt die Fähigkeit die Zukunft vorauszusehen. Es hält sich meistens in der Nähe von Computern auf. Es vermeidet die Nähe von Mastermind-, Schuldig- und Schu-Monstern."  
  
Ohne das zutun von Omi oder jemand anderen stand Brad plötzlich auf und rannte auf das erschrockene Schuldig zu! "Brad! Brad, warte! Was machst du da!!! Bleib stehen!!! Kuso!!!" Omi war kurz davor selbst in den Ring zu laufen, aber Yohji hielt ihn verbissen fest.  
  
Der immer noch knallrote Brad hatte Schuldig fast erreicht. "Schuldig! Noch einmal Yaoi-Telepathie, schnell!!!" Noch einmal setzte Schuldig seine Attacke ein, als Brad ihn erreichte -und ihn küsste!! O.o  
  
Die Reaktion war außergewöhnlich und keiner vermochte irgendwas dazu zu sagen. Alle starrten Brad und Schuldig an, die sich immer noch küssten. Schuldigs Augen wurden weit und plötzlich erstrahlte er in einem hellen Licht! Sein Bandana uns seine grüne Jacke verschwanden. Plötzlich hatte er ein enges Hemd und eine schwarze Lederhose an und grinste. Mit zitternden Fingern zog Omi erneut den Monster-dex um Informationen über diese neuer Weiterentwicklung zu erfahren.  
  
"Schu-Mon. Die Weiterentwickelte Form eines Schuldig-Monsters. Letzte Entwicklungsform des Mastermind-Monsters. Schwarz-Mon. Schu ist für seine Heimtücke und seine Ecchi-Gedanken und -Tätigkeiten bekannt. Schu-Mons sind unentwegt am Grinsen. Seine einzige Schwäche sind Golfschläger. Schu- Monster treten an vielen verschiedenen Orten auf, meist in Diskotheken. Sie sind viel mit anderen Schwarz-Monstern unterwegs und lieben es in den Gedanken anderer zu lesen. Schu-Mon besitzen telepathische Fähigkeiten, sind sehr schnell und haben einen Drang zu Hentai-Aktionen."  
  
Quietschend hoppelte Farfie auf der anderen Seite des Rings herum. "Hab' ich dir befohlen, dich weiterzuentwickeln, Baka!!"  
  
Aber Schu hörte nicht auf ihn, sprang seinerseits auf Brad zu und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich! Plötzlich starrten sich die beiden an, nickten und rannten los -und aus dem Ring raus und weiter!!  
  
Aus ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen starrten Yohji, Omi und selbst Farfie -Ken war noch mit Abessinien 'beschäftigt'- Brad und Schu hinterher, wie sie aus der Arena rausliefen und verschwanden.  
  
"Unentschieden... Du hast zwei Kämpfe gewonnen und ich auch. Aber weißt du was? Du bist mir zu kindisch.. Ich gebe dir den Devil-Orden so.", sprach es, reichte Omi den Orden und ging zurück zu seinen Monstern um 'Gott zu quälen'. "W-warte! Was ist jetzt mit Brad ...und mit Schu?" Grinsend drehte sich Farfie noch einmal um. "Du kannst sie ja mal in einem der nächsten Love-Hotels suchen, wenn du willst, Kleiner!" Und damit verschwand Farfie unter einer Masse von Weiß-Kreuz-Monstern, mit denen er wohl noch heute die Gegend um die Arena unsicher macht. Omi hat tatsächlich noch am selben Tag ein Love-Hotel besucht. Allerdings nicht um Brad und Schu zu suchen und auch nicht gerade freiwillig. Da er den Kampf zwar nicht verloren, jedoch auch nicht gewonnen hatte, musste er sein Versprechen einlösen und mit Mädchenkleidern rumlaufen. Yohji war daraufhin plötzlich der festen Überzeugung, dass Love-Hotels billiger seien, als alles andere und war nicht mehr davon abzubringen mit ihm in einem Zimmer dortzu übernachten. Als Yohji Ken durch die verschlossene Tür zu seinem und Omis Zimmer mitteilte, dass sie vorhatten noch etwas länger hier zu bleiben um ihren "Spaß zu haben", wie er sagte, machte sich Ken seinerseits mit Abessinien auf den Weg, die Professoren Eszett aufzusuchen, von denen Farfie erzählt hatte.  
  
Bei Eszett:  
  
*bzzzzzzz* Poof!  
  
Ken: A-Aya....O,o  
  
Aya: *grummel**wunder* Ken..? Was mache ich hier? Warum bin ich so groß...? Und warum hab' ich nichts an...?*deathglare*  
  
Ken: ...Du bist jetzt ein Mensch, Aya! Ich hab' uns ein Haus hier in der Nähe gekauft, ich erklär dir alles später....-^_____^-  
  
Aya und Ken heirateten später, adoptierten drei Kinder und lebten glücklich und zufrieden in ihrer Hütte! ^^;  
  
  
  
Schu und Brad hatte man zwischendurch immer an verschiedenen Orten gesehen. Später gingen sie in die Geschichte ein, als die weitgereisesten Weiß-Kreuz- Monster. Manchmal trifft man sie noch heute in Love-Hotels an...  
  
Und so fand jeder ein Glück! Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann 'kämpfen' bzw. 'spielen' sie noch heute.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
